


Momma's Advice

by Lazy_Crow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Just something cute between Al and his mom
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) mentioned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Momma's Advice

"He's absolutely stunning when he's singing momma. Jazz, pop, blues, it's all like listening to a heavenly choir." Alastor said with a gentle look in his eye.

Edith watched her son as he continued to go on and on about his boyfriend while he cut up some carrots. However she has to cut it short, grabbing Alastor's wrist short of him about to bring it down on his fingers.

"Not that I don't love hearing you go on about how much you wrapped around that young man's finger but do pay attention, less you be short a few of your own sweetie." She said raising the hand with his knife away from the other hand.

"Heh. Sorry momma, I just-"

"Love him more than your pride will allow you to admit?"

She gave her son a knowing look that made him blush and look away. He quickly shook it off and placed the knife down and dumped the chopped up carrots into the pot.

"Is there anything else you need me to add to the dish?"

"Nope."

Edith wiped her hands off before going to the small bench near the kitchen window and taking a seat patting the space next to her for Alastor to sit. He did as he was gestured to do, twittering with his fingers for a moment before he turned to face Edith.

"Mamma, how did, um, papa sweep you off your feet when you met him?"

"He had a large stack of cash and a very large-"

"Mother!"

Edith laughed at her son's bright red face. "Honestly though, the time was different back then. Women that weren't married right after school were looked down upon and it wasn't like we could exactly get jobs as easily as we can now. I had no money and no real life experience, your father did and acted nice enough for me to just go along with it." Her face morphed into a friend as she finished that scenten, remembering everything she put up with when it came to her so-called 'husband'. She quickly fixed it and replaced it with her usual soft and gentle smile. "Women relied on men to protect and provide for them, you and Angel have the options to not have to deal with any of that mess. So if you really want to wow, be respectful, always take no for an answer and be the perfect gentleman I raised you to be." She booped Alastor's nose at the end of her little speech before standing up and walking over to the cupboards and opening one.

"And if you're still unsure use this." She pulled out a big book that had seen better days, walking over to a now standing Alastor and handing it over. It was her recipe book, everything she ever learned to make she would put in here and use it to teach Alastor how to cook, he didn't know she had it still.. "I suggest maybe some red beans and rice along with some étouffée, never can go wrong with the classics and always nice to mix it with something. Oh! And some banana foster, beignets and some snowballs for dessert. Given how much of a sweet tooth you mentioned him having I'm sure he'll love them."

Alastor held the book to his chest almost protectively. "Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome baby, now run along. I'm sure you dying to sweep this young man off his feet."

She pushed her son out the door promising he could tell her all about their date in a few days. With that, Al was gone, off to the hotel to put his mother's advice to use.


End file.
